<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disneyland Trip by Secretlyjoyousbees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163352">Disneyland Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyjoyousbees/pseuds/Secretlyjoyousbees'>Secretlyjoyousbees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wynhaught Brotp [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotp, Disneyland, Drunken Shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyjoyousbees/pseuds/Secretlyjoyousbees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wayhaught and Wynonna take a trip to Disneyland to get away from the stresses of Purgatory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp &amp; Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wynhaught Brotp [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disneyland Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had all been planning this trip for months. Things in Purgatory had been quieter for a few years, the curse long broken and demonic creatures all returned to hell. That didn’t mean all was quiet. In a town where the Earp sisters lived it was never going to all be plain sailing. But they finally had time to get away. </p>
<p>Nicole, after a lot of searching, had found a deputy that she trusted to run the Sheriff’s department while she was away. Doc had agreed to take Alice so Wynonna would be free, and Waverly just finished the final chapter of the book she was writing on the history of the Ghost River Triangle. </p>
<p>They were going on a girls trip to Disneyland. Nicole loved all things Disney, and not having the best parents in the world had never been able to go. So naturally when the idea for her and Waverly going away together came up, Disneyland was top of her destination ideas. Waverly was all too happy to go, loving watching how excited Nicole got every time she talked about it. </p>
<p>Though she’d deny it if asked, Wynonna was also a big Disney fan. Waverly would often come home to her sister and wife spread out on the couch watching Tangled.</p>
<p>So when she found out where they were going Wynonna pulled best friend privilege and decided to go as well. </p>
<p>———</p>
<p>The plane had been the hardest part for Waverly, having never flown before she was excited but nervous. She grasped Nicole’s hand tightly, letting out a little squeak when they hit turbulence. </p>
<p>Nicole brushed a light kiss to the side of her head, breathing out an “I got you, baby,” calming any nerves her wife had. </p>
<p>———</p>
<p>They arrive in the late afternoon and check into their hotel wanting to freshen up after a long trip. </p>
<p>“So we have twenty minutes to get freshened up and then we should head down and check out th-” Waverly is cut off by Wynonna slapping a hand over her mouth. </p>
<p>“Babygirl, I know you love to plan shit, but this is Disneyland, the most magical place in the world. Live a little more on the wild side here,” she says, removing her hand once she’s finished. </p>
<p>“Well, it’s good to have plan,” Waverly says, defending herself, “that way we won’t miss out on anything.” </p>
<p>“Nicole, you wanna step in here?” the older Earp asks.</p>
<p>“Uh,” She looks between her wife and best friend, unsure of which she wants to side with. Either way she’s gonna be in trouble. “I mean it doesn’t hurt to know what we’re doing?” she says, voice not as confident was she was hoping. </p>
<p>“This is what I get for having a narc for a best friend,” she mumbles, more to herself than them. “Cool, well we’re right next to each other,” Wynonna says, taking her keycard from Waverly. “Walls look thin though so try to keep it in your panties.” She winks at the couple next to her. “Though you said we had twenty minutes right? Not much time to do anything.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you underestimate what I can do with twenty minutes,” the redhead retorts with a smirk, earning a slap on the shoulder from her wife and causing Wynonna to gag. </p>
<p>“And with that, I’m out,” she says, flipping Nicole off and pushing into her room. </p>
<p>————</p>
<p>“Waves is just showering, she’ll meet us here in a bit,” Nicole says, sitting down with her plate of food opposite the older Earp. </p>
<p>“Seriously, couldn’t even keep it together for half an hour?” Wynonna asks, incredulously.</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“You totalling banged, didn’t you? And don’t try to deny it, that is just a plate full of carbs and you always load up after doing that,” the brunette says, gesturing towards Nicole’s food with her fork. </p>
<p>“Kinda weird you know that, Wyn,” she says, shrugging as she takes a bite out of a croissant. “Besides, we don’t have to stick to that plan Waves made now so really you should be grateful.” </p>
<p>Wynonna is saved from replying when Waverly walks towards their table with her own plate, her hand brushing over her wife’s shoulder as she sits next to her, placing a greeting kiss on her cheek. “Hi guys,” she greets them.</p>
<p>“Hey! This place really is magical baby, look all day breakfast buffet,” Nicole says, trying to smile through mouth half full of eggs. </p>
<p>“Gross, dude, close your mouth.” Wynonna throws a roll across the table hitting the woman on the forehead. </p>
<p>“Hey!” The redhead picks up a sausage ready to retaliate when a hand grabs her wrist. </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare, Nicole Haught!” Waverly says, pushing her wife’s hand down. “Both of you are acting like children! Grow up please.” She waits to see them both nod, suitably chastised.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Nicole mumbles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>The next day they meet in Waverly and Nicole’s room before they head out for the day. Wynonna walks in, doing a double take when she sees what the women in front of her are wearing. </p>
<p>The look on Nicole’s screams a mix of ‘help me’ and ‘don’t ask’. “What’s with the creepy shirts?” She asks pointing between the women. </p>
<p>“I got these t-shirts made!” Waverly says, excitedly, “They look super cute! Put yours on so we can go.” She throws Wynonna a shirt. </p>
<p>The front of shirt in her hand has the words ‘If Found Please Return to Waverly’ with a picture of her face underneath. She looks up, taking in Nicole’s matching tee and Waverly’s which has a picture of Wynonna and Nicole with the words ‘Have you seen my kids?” written above. </p>
<p>“This is ridiculous, Babygirl. I’m not wearing this.” She throws the shirt back at her sister, “Haught, I can’t believe you’re down for this.” </p>
<p>“Well, she can be very convincing,” Nicole says. </p>
<p>“Ugh, dude, no! That’s my baby sister, come on,” Wynonna replies.</p>
<p>“You asked. Come on, Wyn, please wear the shirt so I don’t feel quite so ridiculous.” She takes the shirt form Waverly handing it back to Wynonna. </p>
<p>“Hey! They aren’t ridiculous,” Waverly says with a pout. “Besides, you both proved that you enjoy acting like children around each other so, you’re wearing them” -Wynonna still looks dubious- “Or I tell Alice where you stash your candy,” Waverly finishes, looking pleased with herself. </p>
<p>Wynonna gasps, bringing a hand to her chest in hurt. “You wouldn’t.” Her sister gives her a look that says ‘try me’ and so she relents. “Fine, damn girl.” She goes into the bathroom to change. </p>
<p>When she comes out Waverly pulls her over to Nicole, squealing in excitement, “Ooh, you guys look so cute, lemme get a picture!” She pulls out her phone snapping a few shots. “Right, come on, let’s go!” </p>
<p>————</p>
<p>They hit up the rides first, Wynonna reasoning that if they had food first then someone was gonna throw up on a rollercoaster. Waverly made sure they got all the photos from the rides. </p>
<p>Nicole found one photo particularly funny, much to Wynonna’s annoyance. “Are you sure you’re okay Nonna?” Waverly asks while the redhead stifles her laughs. “That was some really loud screaming we heard.” </p>
<p>“Pfffft, yeah, that was the guy I was stuck next to cus you insisted on being sat next to my best friend!” She insists.<br/>
“Are you sure?” Nicole asks, pushing the photo in front of her, “Cus you look pretty scared here.” She laughs again, earning a shove from the oldest Earp. </p>
<p>The photo, shows Nicole and Waverly in the front, laughing their, arms in the air, enjoying every minute of it. Behind them is Wynonna, looking absolutely terrified, a white fisted grip on the railing. “I mean are those actual tears in your eyes?” Nicole questions, enjoying this way too much. “You take down demons and creatures from the underworld for a living and you’re  scared of a rollercoaster?” </p>
<p>Wynonna scowls at her, “I’ll take you down if you ever mention this to anyone.” She threatens, though it’s half hearted and she stomps away after she speaks. </p>
<p>“You are so not letting that go are you?” Waverly questions, as Nicole takes a picture of the photo on her phone. </p>
<p>“Oh no baby, thats my new phone background.” She laughs as she says it, putting the photo securely in her pocket so Wynonna can’t get to it. </p>
<p>————-</p>
<p>After rides, they went to get some food. Wynonna managing to find far too many doughnuts. “Oh, I think I’m in heaven! I’m never, ever leaving this place,” she exclaims, hands full and mouth full.</p>
<p>Waverly looks at her sister dubiously. “So, what do you guys wanna do before the parade?” </p>
<p>“I don’t mind, baby, anything you wanted to do?” Nicole says, pitting her arm over her wife’s shoulders and pulling her close. </p>
<p>“Not really, this is your trip, baby. I just love spending time with you,” Waverly beams up at her, meeting her halfway for a soft kiss.</p>
<p>“Ugh, can you guys stop being all loved up for like two minutes,” Wynonna groans. </p>
<p>“You decided to hijack our trip, Wyn. I can’t help how cute my wife is,” she retorts, hugging Nicole close and wrapping her arms around her waist. </p>
<p>“Hey! Best friend privilege! It’s a thing, right Haught?” Wynonna insists. </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, kind of?” Nicole says, unsure of herself, caught between her best friend and her wife. </p>
<p>“Ha! See totally siding with me! Put it there, Haught,” Wynonna says, holding up her hand for a high five. Nicole reluctantly gives her one, earning an eye-roll and a light slap on the arm from Waverly. </p>
<p>“Unbelievable,” she mutters, but a smile is pulling at her lips. “Never let your sister be best friends with your wife.” </p>
<p>————</p>
<p>“Come on!” she whispers, dragging the confused redhead by her arm. “We’re escaping.” Waverly had just gone to the bathroom, leaving Nicole and Wynonna alone for a minute. </p>
<p>“What?” Nicole hisses, as she’s is dragged from her seat and away from Waverly. “Where are we going?” She stumbles over her own feet trying to keep up with Wynonna’s pace. </p>
<p>“Away from Waverly! You guys go all mushy around each other and I need some freaking Haught time to myself. We need to get our drink on!” </p>
<p>“You know this is mine and Waverly’s trip right? You kinda crashed 'Nonna,” Nicole says, dubious about leaving her wife alone. </p>
<p>“Yes, Haught, but this is Disney! It’s our thing,” she says pointing between the two of them. “We gotta do our own thing at least for a little bit come on!” </p>
<p>Nicole sighs, and Wynonna can tell she’s giving in, she’s just gotta push the point home, “Please? Just for like an hour then you can go back to all your lovey lovey stuff with my sister.” </p>
<p>“Fine, okay, yeah, but no excessive drinking! There are kids around,” Nicole relents. </p>
<p>“Aww, you’re cute if you think you aren’t drinking, Haught-to-trot,” Wynonna says, patting the redhead on the cheek. </p>
<p>————</p>
<p>Nicole does drink, a lot. They keep finding various coloured cocktails and competing to find the drink with the weirdest name. They had been gone about an hour when Wynonna noticed the shirt Nicole was wearing. </p>
<p>“Oh, shit! Look at your shirt! I’ve gotta get you back to Waverly!” Wynonna says, pointing at the words on the front of Nicole’s tee. </p>
<p>“Oh my god! Not if I get you back to her first,” the redhead eagerly replies, half shouting. She grabs Wynonna’s arm pulling her along with her in search of her wife. </p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for them to get distracted, by mac and cheese. “Jeez, is everything better here?! This is amazing!” </p>
<p>“That’s just your broken tastebuds, you’ve been eating too much vegan shit,” Wynonna says, earning a glare and light shove. </p>
<p>“Hey, Waves’ food is amazing,” She defends, through a mouthful of pasta.  </p>
<p>“And yet you’re eating that like it’s your last fricking meal.” Wynonna snorts a laugh at Nicole’s enthusiastic shovelling of the pasta into her mouth. </p>
<p>“What? It’s good okay? Don’t judge me.” Her voice comes out muffled by cheese and pasta. </p>
<p>Wynonna laughs, holding her hands up in mock surrender, “No judgement here, I’d be eating like that if I had to eat your wife’s mac and cheese.” </p>
<p>————<br/>
Nicole and Wynonna had been wandering around for about three hours without Waverly when they ended up in one of the hotel bars and Nicole found the ‘Glow-tini’. They had been getting distracted by all of the colourful food and even more colourful drinks on offer. </p>
<p>“Oh my god! It tastes like blue!” Nicole exclaims, taking another gulp of her drink. “Wyn, you have to try this.” She unceremoniously shoves the drink into her friends hands. </p>
<p>The brunette drinks, her eyes widening at the taste, “Oh my God! It does taste like blue!” She takes another drink, finishing the class then knocks on the bar top. “Bar keep! We need more of the blue!” </p>
<p>Two more drinks arrive in front of them eager hands grabbing at the glasses. They gulp down their second drinks, hands lifting to order more when a voice interrupts from behind.</p>
<p>“Where have you to been?!” Waverly says loudly, her voice raising in pitch and volume. “I have been looking for you for hours."</p>
<p>The women in front of her at least manage to look a little sheepish under her gaze. “Uh, we were… um looking for.. for you! Yeah I was bringing you Wynonna, just like the shirt says to!” Nicole stagers out, her words slurring together. </p>
<p>Wynonna slaps her on the back, causing the redhead to fall forward a little, catching herself on Wynonna’s knee. The act causes both of them to burst out laughing, forgetting there is a very angry woman standing in front of them. </p>
<p>“Watch yourself, Haughtshit!” Wynonna lets out through a laugh. When their laughter subsides she looks up, seeing Waverly standing there, hands on her hips. “Oh, hi babygirl.” </p>
<p>“You are in so much trouble, Wynonna!” -She points to Nicole, who’s slouching slightly on the bar- “And you, I thought you’d at least be responsible, Nicole!” </p>
<p>“Oooh, you got full-named,” Wynonna mumbles looking back at her companion. </p>
<p>“Shut-up, Wynonna!” </p>
<p>“I just wanted to try the Olaf drink and the orange one,” Nicole says through a pout. “And then I wanted to know what blue would taste like.” She picks up her glass from the bar, “You wanna try some, baby?” She holds the glass out to her wife sheepishly with a small smile. </p>
<p>Waverly tries, she really tries to stay mad but with those sorrowful brown eyes and cute smile she just wear her down so quickly. “No, baby. I’m okay, thank you.” </p>
<p>Wynonna pretends to throw up. “Ugh, you guys are as bad as each other, with the puppy eyes and the melting.” </p>
<p>Waverly rolls her eyes and walks closer to her wife, putting her arms around her shoulders, “Should we get you back to the room, I think you could both do with sleeping this off.” She ends with a peck on her cheek. </p>
<p>“Yeah, please,” Nicole sighs, leaning more heavily against Waverly, exhausted by her day. </p>
<p>———</p>
<p>“What am I gonna do with you two?” Waverly says once they are back in their hotel room, though she smiles as she does, oddly endeared by her wife and sister’s drunken antics. </p>
<p>“Only you would get drunk at Disney,” she chuckles, realising they’d both collapsed on the bed asleep. </p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>“You got me a t-shirt?” Nicole says, looking at the item of clothing in her hands. They had been home for a week and still coming off their Disney high. </p>
<p>“Yeah, ya know to remind us of all the fun we had or whatever,” Wynonna replies, looking a little sheepish. </p>
<p>Nicole holds up the shirt, a picture of her and Wynonna both with blue cocktails in hand laughing at each other looks back at her. The words ‘Besties for life’ sit above the picture, the back has’ Wynhaught’ written across the shoulders. </p>
<p>Wynonna undoes her jacket revealing a matching shirt. “The name was Jeremy’s idea, ya know like ‘Wayhaught’ but for us?” </p>
<p>Nicole steps forward, pulling the woman into a warm hug, “I love it, Wyn, thanks! Imma go put this on and show Waverly.” </p>
<p>She turns walking toward the stairs, “Babe! Come look at this shirt Wynonna got me!” </p>
<p>“No schtupping in my shirt, Haught!” Wynonna calls up the stairs. </p>
<p>She’s just getting ready to leave when footsteps race down the stairs, “We doing this or what, Earp?” Nicole says, making her way to the living room, she’s wearing the shirt Wynonna gave her. </p>
<p>“Doing what, Haughty?” </p>
<p>“Disney movie marathon, obviously! Come on!” She throws herself down onto the couch, patting the spot next to her. </p>
<p>“Heck yeah, we’re doing this!” She smiles, glad to have a friend like Nicole.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hit me up on Tumblr (secretlyjoyousbees) for prompts or just to chat :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>